A Ghostly Fairy Tale
by MizoreSnowstorm
Summary: Vlad, irritated by his many losses, was approached and given an offer he can't exactly refuse, especially when he can figure out the benefits. Now Danny gets thrust into this, but can he get used to these creatures that aren't ghosts? Will he be able to stop Vlad and this strange organization? Also, with his new friends? (Manga, can be M but for now it is T, pairings up for debate)


**AND I am back with a new story, hope you enjoy this. Just for this chapter it's short, every chapter I try to make it to 2k words, but this is just a start, something to throw out there. Also, college start up again and a majority of my time is taken up by classes and homework so I apologize in advance if there's months before a new update. I do want to get the 2nd chapter in quickly though, so look forward to that. Maybe avoid asking me to update, trying the best I can, instead tell me what you like about it or want to see!**

He was angry. Aggravated. Infuriated. Furious. He was absolutely tired of losing to a certain half-ghost brat. _He_ was the older one; _he_ had his powers longer; _he_ had more experience and yet this child seemed to defeat him various times. He could never grasp it, the fact that boy managed to foil a majority of his plans. The audacity... But he supposed now wasn't the time to get riled up. Indeed.

Vlad Masters needed to stop and think of his next plan.

He phased into his library, landing onto the floor, but not bothering transforming into his human half. He needed to think, what would be the next step. He needed something, _anything_. Though now, he was done convincing Danny Phantom into becoming his son, which also was something that infuriated Vlad. Why didn't he understand? The two of them could accomplish _anything_ , rule over _anything_ , but Danny Phantom always put his friends and family first. He was done arguing with a child that just will not listen. Maddie...his dear Maddie, he could still kill Jack and he would have the love of his life. He would have to play his cards right.

But...what if he already ruled over everything? If he did, surely Maddie would realize he was better than that buffoon Jack.

Surely that could be done, some overshadowing like how he became rich so quickly. He would just have to stay away from Amity Park so Daniel would stop him so quickly. But...the realistic questions were... _how_ could it be done? The world was a enormous place, that's just considering the human world; the Ghost Zone was a different story, it was vast and had it's own share of strong ghosts that would oppose him. Vlad would just have to settle for the human realm.

"I'll control the world." He thought aloud, a smug smirk gracing his lips.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that, spirit?"

Red eyes widened at the sudden voice and he charged up his pink ectoblasts into his hands, whirling around. "Show yourself!"

The words were Japanese, but Vlad had learned the language in the past and was easily able to translate. There were two women with him in the room, both didn't flinch when Plasmius charged up his hands. The first woman, obviously the oldest of the two, had violet eyes, tanned skin, and shoulder-length, light blonde hair that seemed to be held up by a cross, which seemed slightly strange at first; she was dressed in a short black dress that stopped at her thighs. The second woman was younger, who looked quite similar to the elder woman, however, she had longer light blonde hair that was slightly held back by a tiara, red eyes, and she was wearing a long white dress with white gloves and boots; clearly the girl must have been the other woman's daughter.

The older woman shown no fear, in fact looking smug as she approached him and offered a tiny bow, a smile that held no warm on her lips. "I am Shuzen Gyokuro. A vampire, recruiting Yokai such as yourself to Fairy Tale's cause."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at this, eyeing her and the other warily. He knew what Yokai meant, it basically mean monsters creatures vaguely; ghosts also seemed to fall under this category. Vampire? He had read about vampires and other creatures, but he never encountered one and thus wrote it off as stories. This woman couldn't be lying, she didn't seem the type. He glanced at the one sanding a few feet away before returning his gaze to Gyokuro. "...I am Vlad Plasmius. And...what is this 'cause'?"

Gyokuro's smile formed into an almost sinister grin. "Our goal is to throw everything into chaos and rule the human world."

Plasmius almost blinked; surely that was too good to be true? A bit of pride stirred within him. "Rule the human world..." He scoffed. "I wish to rule by _myself_ , not jointly with some organization."

"And how do you plan to do this by yourself?" The vampire crossed her arms in an elegant way. "Understand that I do not underestimate you; a ghost such as yourself is roughly an S-Class like myself and other vampires, but the human world is large and would take longer than you think. I could even place you among my subdivision leaders and you can have any country or continent you wish once we succeed."

"Succeed? Surely you are being overconfident?"

Gyokuro chuckled softly. "Plenty of Yokai have already joined Fairy Tale and it continues to grow each day. Humans can't protect themselves from us, especially when the day comes that we take back the human world. We both will get what we want. Now, I need an answer as I'm sure we're both very busy people."

Vlad paused for a moment, thinking it through. Surely there would be no harm in letting them assist, and if she was offering at least a continent, he would take North America to rule and acquire Maddie easily, perhaps even Daniel would finally see. He focused his attention back on Gyokuro, his lips pulling into a toothy grin.

 **This is just a start. All my other chapters will certainly be longer than this, but I wanted to throw this out to see what you all may think of it. I wanted to do a Danny Phantom x Rosario Vampire anyways. So, it's been a while since reading the manga, but i have enough of it if i need reference to anything, so...I apologize if Gyokuro is too OOC. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this little start. Let me know if you have any suggestions.**


End file.
